Water Hazard
Water Hazard is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Orishan from the planet Kiusana in the Andromeda Galaxy. Appearance Water Hazard appears as a red, mollusk-like alien. His eyes are green, and his mouth does not move when he speaks. Behind his legs and on the top of his arms are small spikes that are grey. On his shoulders and legs, there are black spots. On his hands, there are portholes, which he uses to shoot water. Water Hazard has four fingers with claws on them and on each one of his feet, there is a grey spike. His lower torso is grey, with two spikes on the side of them. In Omniverse, Water Hazard now has four slitted eyes, and also has eyes on his chest, with crab-like features on his stomach which appear to be crab legs forming a rib cage. His hood looks a lot rougher than before, and he now has what appear to be barnacles on his shoulders, arms, legs, and hands (where he shoots the water). He also has three spikes on the back of his legs and seems to have cracks on his arms and shoulders. His fingers are sharper and represent dactyls (the "moveable finger" of a crab claw). His overall armor is a darker shade of red and his grey parts are now a violet shade of grey. Water Hazard wears the Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities TFoW1 (109).png|Pressurized Water Blasts TFoW1 (104).png|Hydrokinetic Flight TT (439).png|Retractable Visor The More Things Change, Part 2 (246).png|Enhanced Strength BIM (11).png|Enhanced Durability HT (530).png|Moisture Absorption RotS (232).png|Water Whips Water Hazard can launch pressurized blasts of water through the portholes in his hands. These blasts normally consist of hot water,Alien of the Month though he can change the temperature of his water powers from hot to cold. He can also absorb moisture, including from the air, through these same holes.Hero Time Water Hazard has an armored exoskeleton that protects his body from damage, including radiation. Ultimate Aggregor once commented that this exoskeleton makes Water Hazard completely invulnerable.Map of Infinity Water Hazard has enhanced strength, as seen when he threw Buglizard into a nearby wall.The More Things Change: Part 2 Similar to XLR8, Water Hazard has a retractable visor hidden under his hood.Tummy Trouble Water Hazard is capable of manipulating different sources of water, such as normal water. Water Hazard can produce sharp streams of water and use them as whips.Revenge of the Swarm He can also breathe underwater, and jump exceptionally high.Rook Tales Although he has never trained himself to do so, Water Hazard can produce a water bubble shield around himself for defense. Weaknesses Although Water Hazard's armored exoskeleton allows him to feel little to no physical pain, he seems to instead be vulnerable to energy attacks and intense heat. History |-|Ultimate Alien = ;Ben *In Fame, Water Hazard's DNA was sampled and put in the Codon Stream by sampling Bivalvan's DNA. *Water Hazard first appeared in Too Hot to Handle, where he pretended to be Bivalvan in an attempt to convince P'andor to go home, but failed and was defeated by P'andor. *In Hero Time, Water Hazard defeated Overlord. *In Revenge of the Swarm, Water Hazard battled a Victor clone before it escaped. *In Double or Nothing, Water Hazard defeated Swamps, but was defeated by Fridge, so he switched into NRG. ;Dream *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Water Hazard was seen confronting Albedo. |-|Omniverse = ;Ben *In The More Things Change: Part 2, Water Hazard battled Buglizard with the help of Rook. *In Hot Stretch, Water Hazard cooled off Ester and her friends. *In Tummy Trouble, Water Hazard sprayed Attea off the Proto-TRUK. *In The Frogs of War: Part 1, Water Hazard fought the Incurseans before the randomizer function turned him into Astrodactyl. *In Return to Forever, Water Hazard tried to break out of a force field, but was reverted by the Forever Knights' DNA scanner. *In The Ultimate Heist, Water Hazard failed to stop Negative Goop from getting the Polymorphic Crystal. *In For a Few Brains More, Water Hazard defeated Ultimate Panuncian. *In Bengeance Is Mine, Water Hazard fought Sir Morton and the Forever Knights, but broke a pipe and eventually ruined Pakmar's shop. *In Rook Tales, Water Hazard was defeated by Kundo. *In A New Dawn, Water Hazard appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Too Hot to Handle'' (first appearance) *''Hero Time'' (selected alien was Big Chill) ;Season 3 *''Revenge of the Swarm'' *''Double or Nothing'' ;Dream ;Season 3 *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (cameo) |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''The More Things Change: Part 2'' (first reappearance; intended alien was Humungousaur) *''Hot Stretch'' ;Season 3 *''Tummy Trouble'' *''The Frogs of War: Part 1'' ;Season 4 *''Return to Forever'' (cameo) *''The Ultimate Heist'' *''For a Few Brains More'' ;Season 5 *''Bengeance Is Mine'' ;Season 7 *''Rook Tales'' ;Season 8 *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) |-|Comics= ;Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben 10 (Issue 4) |-|Online Games= *''Galactic Challenge'' *''Game Creator'' *''Omniverse Collection'' Video Games Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Water Hazard is one of the Andromeda Galaxy aliens playable in the game. Water Hazard can generate a water tornado, briefly levitating while launching water blasts, and he wields a water-whip to destroy enemies. It is shown that his mouth can open, as he opens it while firing his water cannon, and it opens and shuts when he is idle. Water Hazard is vital for progression on the Eiffel Tower and The Final Battle levels of the game. Naming and Translations Trivia *Each of Ben's Andromeda alien forms control a basic element. As the name suggests, this transformation commands water. *Water Hazard is the first Andromeda alien form Ben has scanned and used. **His species is also the first to be scanned by the Ultimatrix. *Water Hazard's voice has changed a few times over the course of his appearances: **When Water Hazard first appeared in Too Hot to Handle, his voice sounded exactly like Bivalvan's did in Escape from Aggregor and Ultimate Aggregor. **Starting in Hero Time, his voice became deeper. The reason for this is that at first Water Hazard was supposed to be a clone of Bivalvan, but later changed to help differ him from Bivalvan. **In Omniverse, his voice is slightly modified to sound like that of an underwater human. *In Too Hot to Handle, Water Hazard's water was colored aqua green. In the rest of his appearances, it is colored blue like normal Earth water. *Water Hazard was the Alien of the Month in January 2011. *In the mobile game, Xenodrome, his name was misspelled Waterhazard. This is also the case in the story books. *In the online games, Game Creator and Omniverse Collection, Water Hazard shoots blobs of water in an upward tilted angle instead of just spraying it. He is also able to create a bubble shield to protect himself from lasers. References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Category:Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Heroes Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Males